l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Mão Sombria do Paraíso
Este foi o quarto conto de L5R a ser publicado pela Fantasy Flight. Podendo ser encontrado em seu site oficial “Dark Hands of Heaven”, por Mari Murdockhttps://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2017/6/21/the-rising-wave/ A Mão Sombria do Paraíso - Tradução de Renan Barcellos Enquanto isso, no extremo sudeste... Um vento rápido escorria através das planícies secas, puxando as vestes do shugenja e ''estalando as bandeiras no topo da Muralha Kaiu. Imóvel, Hida Kisada olhava impassível das ameias para as Terras Sombrias além, onde uma vasta força de tropas inimigas balançava e se movia como grama. Nos olhos de suas tropas — mesmo calejadas como eram —, viu a sombra do medo. ''Samurais não temem a morte, ''ele pensou. ''Um sentimento fácil para aqueles que se abrigam na segurança garantida por nossa muralha. Os meu samurais conhecem a morte muito bem para não temê-la. Mas a enfrentarão mesmo assim. '' Kisada olhou para o inimigo com o mesmo olhar impassível com o qual o campeão do Clã Caranguejo era tão conhecido. Ao redor dele, reuniam-se os seus filhos e seus vassalos mais próximos, que não pareciam compartilhar o comportamento taciturno do Grande Urso . "Olhe para eles organizando suas forças de forma tão atenciosa. Pode-se quase confundi-los com a Garça", zombou Yakamo, o filho mais velho de Kisada, enquanto casualmente levantava o seu Tetsubô até o ombro, manejando o grande porrete de guerra de ferro e jade como um jovem faria com um brinquedo. "Isso tornará ainda mais fácil esmagá-los." Da esquerda de Kisada veio um "hm" preocupado, e ele sabia sem precisar olhar que havia vindo de Sukune. "Eu não gosto disso", disse seu filho mais novo com naturalidade. "As tropas das Terras Sombrias não costumam se agrupar de tal maneira. Elas são muito mais propensas a ocultar sua força real ". "Uma manobra um pouco custosa para ser um truque, isso é, mostrar o seu poder desta forma", meditou O-Ushi, e Kisada olhou para a direita brevemente para ver sua filha franzindo a testa em consternação antes de voltar o olhar para ele. "Você acha que isso pode ter uma conexão com o ataque no norte, pai?" Kisada deu um grunhido baixo de consideração, ofuscada pela risada súbita de Yakamo e a ruído ''do ''porrete de guerra de seu filho batendo no chão. "Crianças, tremendo à visão de goblins!" O jovem fez uma careta. "Mas que belo exemplo para o nosso nobre pai. Você querem que eu leia histórias para vocês dormirem enquanto os guerreiros de verdade lutam? " Sukune se irritou. "E você correria de cabeça para o perigo, colocando o nosso clã em uma situação ruim com a sua sede de sangue? Você acha que você pode derrotar um exército inteiro sozin—" Kisada resmungou silenciosamente e levantou a mão, ficando satisfeito quando seus filhos imediatamente caíram em um silêncio relutante. Os olhos do campeão perscrutaram mais uma vez a imensidão do campo de batalha, observando cada unidade como peças em um jogo de tabuleiro, dispostas em linhas precisas. Uma careta enrugou suas feições brevemente. ''Elas são muito mais propensas a ocultar sua força real. ''Imaginou uma pequena pilha de peças escondidas sob a mão de seu oponente. A dúvida apertou seu coração. Dando as costas á paisagem diante a ele, analisou o amplo corredor em cima da Grande Muralha, buscando por sua conselheira escolhida. left"Kaiu Shihobu!" Ele berrou, sua voz profunda ressoando com o poder que levava guerreiros à vitória e à morte. Uma mulher alta, próxima das gigantescas máquinas de cerco nas proximidades, olhou para cima e depois se virou, aproximando-se em um ritmo acelerado, limpando as mãos sujas com um pano. Embora fosse a líder de uma família poderosa, Shihobu nunca esteve longe de algo que ela construiu ou consertou, e era evidente que ela não ficaria satisfeita se a batalha começasse antes que tivesse inspecionado pessoalmente todo o equipamento de cerco. Sua reverência foi breve, mas cheio de respeito. "Hida-ue , como posso servi-lo?" "Qual é o último relatório sobre os danos na sessão da muralha da Província de Ishigaki ?" "Sendo atrapalhada pelas chuvas, mas avançando. O dano foi severo, mas os Kaiu estimam que terão terminado o trabalho dentro de sete dias ". Kisada deu um pequeno aceno. "Com nossos números atuais, quais são nossas capacidades de cerco?" Os olhos castanhos da daimyô Kaiu, normalmente vivos, pareceram se apagar, e seu cenho repuxou a longa cicatriz em sua bochecha. "Temos as tropas necessárias para as máquinas de cerco, e uma pequena força para reparar danos e transportar munição. Mas estamos com poucos homens. " Ela suspirou. "A família Kaiu nunca irá falhar com o Caranguejo. Mas se a Muralha for atingida pela força que está lá fora, não podemos garantir sua segurança ". Sukune soltou uma suspiro longo e preocupado. "Nossos depósitos de jade, pai..." O jovem pálido estremeceu por um momento enquanto suprimia a tosse, mas ele conseguiu engolir em seco e continuou. "Eles estão quase vazios. Se uma força significativa conseguir invadir, nossos recursos são insuficientes para lidar com uma possível incursão da Mácula. Se a terra for corrompida, não temos os meios para purificá-la. Vamos perder terreno". Kisada voltou seu olhar para um nervoso jovem vassalo, que se assustou e curvou-se quando viu campeão do clã se dirigir a ele. "Yasuki Oguri. E quanto às nossas missivas para o Imperador? Elas não chegaram? " Oguri balançou a cabeça, suas palavras cautelosas. "Elas chegaram, Hida-ue. Meu pai confirmou que elas foram entregues, e ele enviou as respostas do Imperador de volta. Mas toda vez é o mesmo. Uma carta formal, a melhor caligrafia no papel mais suave. "O Imperador sente muito por não poder enviar nenhum auxílio neste momento. Para suprimentos, para tropas, para jade... " O jovem olhou para baixo embaraçosamente, envergonhado. "É sempre a mesma resposta". Yakamo rosnou, batendo o seu porrete de guerra no chão novamente. "Uma farsa de cortesia!" Ele gritou, furioso. "Eu deveria ir à Otosan Uchi eu mesmo e exigir o que nos é devido como os protetores do Rokugan!" Kisada acenou com a mão, como se deslizando uma porta fechada, e a reclamação de Yakamo se transformou num resmungo baixo. "Não desrespeite os Yasuki. O daimyô deles está lá agora. Se Yasuki Taka não conseguir chamar a atenção do Imperador... " O pensamento ficou no ar por um momento, e então Kisada voltou a sua atenção para Shihobu. "Respeito aos Kaiu e à sua Muralha", disse o campeão rapidamente. "Mas onde estão os pontos fracos mais próximos deste local?" Shihobu arqueou as sobrancelhas, pensativa. Enquanto o rosto de Kisada ainda era tão pétreo quanto ele planejara, o da daimyô Kaiu era todo energia, os cálculos despontavam rapidamente em suas feições como as mãos de um comerciante em um Soroban , com as contas batendo de um lado para o outro. "Logo ao norte daqui. Um riacho maior precisava instalação de um tubo de escoamento. Deveria haver grade, mas nenhuma barreira é perfeita. Se você precisar, eu vou atribuir um subordinado para mostrar a você. " Kisada assentiu com a cabeça e depois limpou a garganta; Ao redor dele, todas as colunas cervicais se endireitaram. “Este é o dever do Caranguejo. A Muralha Kaiu se ergue para proteger Rokugan, mas nossa gente também o faz. E mesmo a pedra só pode resistir por um tempo antes de se quebrar. Como Kuni Osaku antes erigiu uma parede de água para que a Muralha pudesse ser construído, então hoje levantaremos uma parede de ferro.” "Kaiu Shihobu." A alta daimyô curvou-se para o seu campeão. “Dirija todas as suas tropas para a tripular as máquinas de cerco e transportar munições. Hiruma Yoshino, divida suas tropas. Arcos longos em cima da Muralha, arcos curtos na base — cada um deles com uma flecha sinalizadora". A daimyô da família Hiruma se curvou, o couro bem oleado de seu traje de batedor dobrando sem o menor rangido. "Mais alguma coisa, Hida-ue?" Kisada ponderou por um instante. "Se achar que ''estão ''prontos, então prossiga." Yoshino curvou-se novamente, e Kisada sentiu o peso da curiosidade dos outros. Não importava: o plano seria bem sucedido ou falharia, e todos os outros tinham outras coisas a considerar. "Kuni Yori", ele continuou, e o daimyô da família Kuni também se curvou, seus bigodes escuros se contorcendo com um sorriso largo demais. "Divida suas forças também — um quarto para apoiar o Kaiu, e o resto para ajudar no chão. Suas habilidades e as de seus shugenja serão necessárias no campo ". Finalmente, ele se virou para seus filhos, que se curvaram como um só. "Yakamo, você estará ao meu lado. Sukune, você permanecerá na Muralha para retransmitir meus comandos. O-Ushi. Reúna suas melhores tropas, siga o vassalo dos Kaiu até a fraqueza que Shihobu falou e faça varreduras nessa área. Deixe claro que vigilância máxima é necessária." Embora sua filha não fizesse nenhum sinal visível de desagrado por ser deixada fora da batalha principal, Kisada sentiu sua irritação um instante antes dela se curvar à ele. "Eu o farei, Campeão", ela concordou, virando-se bruscamente sobre os calcanhares para sair e um seguidor quase tropeçou em sua pressa para acompanhá-la. A tensão retornou novamente quando Yakamo sorriu, sua expressão impiedosa, e Sukune olhou para seu irmão, rilhando os dentes em um argumento não proferido. Kisada ergueu o queixo bruscamente, e mais uma vez os irmãos se acalmaram, a tensão dissipou como uma mão espalhando fumaça. Deixando de lado a disputa de seus filhos, ele deu uma última olhada do topo da Muralha. As forças das Sombras se espalhavam e se deslocavam, esperando pacientemente pelo seu encontro. Tal paciência parecia errada: uma tempestade nunca escolheria esperar um soldado encontrar abrigo antes de deslanchar o seu dilúvio. O campeão do Clã de Caranguejo deu um grunhido baixo — um que todos os que conheciam o Grande Urso sabiam ser o seu ponto final antes de antes de considerar que uma questão estava terminada — e virou-se para descer as escadas, seus filhos e vassalos o seguiram com tanta eficácia quanto uma das máquinas de Shihobu. ... Logo após portões da Muralha Kaiu, as forças do Caranguejo se moviam em posição, esperando a palavra do homem que mais uma vez olhava impassível para a distância. Enquanto os outros ao seu redor se mexiam de um pé para o outro, ou davam de ombros para ajustar a suas armaduras sode , Hida Kisada aguarda, tão alto e impassível quanto os cedros que se elevavam além da proteção da Muralha. Para o daimyô dos Hida, a armadura sempre lhe parecera tão confortável quanto a própria pele — embora, já começando sentir o princípio de uma dor na base do pescoço, ele desejasse que o peso dos anos também se acomodassem bem sobre ele. As forças do Caranguejo esperaram pacientemente enquanto cada uma de suas unidades entrava em formação, e Kisada contou cuidadosamente cada uma deles, considerando-as no plano em sua mente. Um por um, seus comandantes o cercaram e seu filho mais velho — que estava à sua direita estalando o pescoço e arqueando os ombros como um cachorro que esticava aos limites de sua coleira — até que a daimyô dos Hiruma chegou, seus passos tão silenciosos quanto a queda de um floco de neve. Os olhos escuros de Kisada miraram os dela por um instante, fazendo uma pergunta sem palavras que foi respondida por um pequeno aceno de cabeça. "A corte está disposta", afirmou Kuni Yori, em seu sibilante meio sussurro. "Esperamos suas ordens, Hida-ue". Kisada assentiu para os seus generais e retirou o seu gunbai de seu cinto, levantando-o — ao redor dele, o deslocamento de milhares de corpos parou abruptamente, o grande estalo de legiões de tropas entrando em ordem ecoou pela vasta paisagem. Cada gesto de seu legue de guerra significava uma movimento de peças da vastidão de madeira de um grande jogo de tabuleiro e o movimento de centenas de soldados ao longo das planícies varridas pelo vento das Terras Sombrias. Um ponto e a varredura da esquerda para a direita com seu leque de guerra enviaram os shugenjas do Kuni aos flancos para impedir que o inimigo corta-se uma retirada até a Muralha. Um ponto e da direita para a esquerda, e os batedores Hiruma levantaram seus arcos, daikyú acima da Muralha e os hankyú abaixo dele. Um ponto para cima com um movimento para trás, e as máquinas de cerco em cima do Muralha foram preparados, os rumores de seus mecanismos podendo ser ouvidos mesmo a dezenas de metros de distância. Finalmente, as tropas se instalaram em suas posições, e Kisada abaixou o gunbai por um momento, finalmente colocando o seu mempô no lugar, a placa de rosto feita de aço e ouro escondendo tudo, exceto seus olhos repletos de foco. Ele levantou o leque de guerra uma vez mais, segurando-o no ar enquanto seus generais olhavam nervosamente: o equilíbrio da vida e da morte em leque de ferro adornado com o símbolo do Clã Caranguejo. Momentos passaram como se o mundo estivesse tomando o seu último suspiro. Então o ''gunbai cortou para frente, e o mundo entrou em erupção no caos quando a batalha começou. Hordas escandalosas de bakemono correram para a frente — alguns realmente impulsionados pelo o que os goblins consideravam como "honra" — e muitos deles caíram, crivados com flechas dos Hiruma. Uma terrível horror tentacular surgiu das fileiras inimigas, mas seus rugidos se transformaram em guinchos quando uma rocha bem direcionada de uma catapulta Kaiu encontrou o seu alvo, e o monstro se retorceu em agonia antes de estremecer e se afastar. As forças malignas dos mortos-vivos tentaram forçar o seu flanco sul, mas as orações do shugenja Kuni abriram a terra sob seus pés, quebrando-os contra o chão. Acima de tudo, esse caos aumentou a forma imponente de Hida Kisada, com gunbai varrendo o ar, guiando as forças do Caranguejo como peças de um jogo, se erguendo para enfrentar ameaças e derrubá-las. De repente, um grito infernal dividiu o ar: um destacamento de onikage, montado pelo nefastos samurai de mortos-vivos conhecido simplesmente como os Perdidos, explodiu das linhas inimigas, varrendo em uma manobra em forma de foice e dirigindo-se diretamente ao coração das forças de Hida. Kisada franziu a testa. Ele havia disposto suas tropas para provocar o inimigo a atáca-lo pela esquerda, para para então pegá-lo em uma manobra de pinça — ele mesmo escolhera o local para seu posto de comando, a uma centena de metros da Muralha, devido ao terreno acidentado. Atacá-los pela direita, através de uma área destinada a realizar investidas rápidas, e onde a defesa do Caranguejo era mais forte, parecia um movimento mal pensado até mesmo para a mais tola das crias das Terras Sombrias. Ainda assim, os onikage eram criaturas poderosas, e o Perdidos ainda mais. Em sua mente, Kisada viu um peão ser empurrado para o inimigo, quebrando as fileiras enquanto suas próprias tropas caiam: suas melhores forças em um único ataque, contando apenas que sobrevivesse homens o suficiente para atacar o coração do comando de seu oponente. Ele ficou muito feliz em tornar essa tentativa inútil. O gunbai sibilou pelo ar, enviando adiante um destacamento equipado com naginata. Mesmo contra a velocidade sobrenatural dos cavalos mortos-vivos, as armas de haste das tropas do Caranguejo cortaram com uma eficiência mortal, lançando ao ar cadáveres armadurados enquanto suas montarias davam gritos fantasmagóricos e caíam ao chão. Enquanto os Perdidos lutavam para se reeguer, mais tropas inundaram o lugar para combater o inimigo — e Yakamo, incapaz de conter sua sede de sangue por mais tempo, deu um grande rugido e se lançou na briga. Kisada resmungou com a insensatez de seu filho e abriu a boca para chamá-lo de volta — então o chão tremeu sob seus pés, e os sons normais de batalha se uniram em gritos de terror. Uma forma vasta, preta e áspera como pedra, irrompeu por trás da massa derrotada de onikage e se chocou contra as tropas do Caranguejo como um meteoro, espalhando corpos em seu rastro. right Então o ataque à liderança havia sido genuíno, afinal. Mas ele havia identificado erroneamente qual era a força mais poderosa do inimigo — quando enviara suas tropas para lidar com a cavalaria, se expusera. Um xingamento pouco característica escapou de seus lábios quando ele elevou o seu kanabô seu bem a tempo bloquear a retorcida espada negra de seu oponente, o impacto enviou o Campeão do Caranguejo cambaleando para trás. O inimigo de Kisada se esticou em toda a sua altura monstruosa: um oni , com seu volume massivo armadurado com pedaços de obsidiana lascada, e com seus olhos ardendo como os fogos do próprio Jigoku. "Campeão do Caranguejo!" a besta trovejou, apontando sua arma deformada para Kisada. "Você e suas tropas cairão! Me alegrarei em rasgar seus membros e devorá-lo vivo, como a carne que você é ". Kisada permitiu-se um sorriso, perigoso e fino como a lâmina de uma faca, e manteve o seu porrete de guerra preparado diante de si. "Então, comecemos", ele declarou, e o oni saltou com um uivo. leftO mundo ao redor do campeão pareceu cair, toda a sua complexidade obscurecida como pano diante das chamas. Havia apenas ele e o oni, atacar e aparar, golpear e esquivar. O oni rugiu de raiva quando o porrete de ferro do campeão quebrou uma das placas de obsidiana sobre seu corpo demoníaco; O campeão emitiu um rosnado quando a parte de trás da mão da besta acertou sua coxa, fazendo-o cair sobre um joelho. Um riso do monstro tornou-se um grunhido estrangulante de surpresa quando um golpe ascendente de Kisada o apanhou sob o queixo, quebrando parte de sua mandíbula e banhando o chão abaixo com sangue preto pegajoso. O velho campeão grunhiu quando bloqueou outro ataque com seu kanabō, suas articulações rugiram com uma dor que nunca haviam experimentado em sua juventude. A idade era outro adversário que ele enfrentava, e sua melhor defesa era simplesmente esquece-la — um ato bem executado com o pragmatismo e teimosia pelos quais seu clã era tão conhecido. De repente, o oni gritou de surpresa: mais sangue negro salpicou o chão e uma bushi solitária apareceu com'' um ôtsuchi em mãos, o martelo de guerra estava úmido e escurecido. A figura demorou-se um instante a curvar sua cabeça para Kisada e, apressadamente, pediu perdão pela interrupção. Kisada, ainda na névoa da batalha, apenas grunhiu em resposta. Os dois se uniram contra a criatura, a guerreira menor agindo como distração enquanto Kisada quebrava mais da armadura da besta, a obsidiana obscena quebrando-se em pedaços, os pedaços se encravando na carne da criatura. O oni rosnou e deu outro passo em frente, como se para balançar sua lâmina em ambos os seus atacantes gore e uivou de dor quando o chão cedeu debaixo da perna esquerda, enterrando-a até o joelho. O oni rugiu com raiva e confusão, sacudindo-se conforme sua perna era imobilizada ainda mais, chicoteada por cordas ásperas e cravada na terra. Pequenas criaturas peludas espalharam-se pelo buraco, correndo para dentro de túneis debaixo da terra. O estranho plano de Hiruma Yoshino havia funcionado, então. Ele se virou quando sentiu a mão da bushi em seu braço. "Perdoe-me, meu senhor!" A guerreira gritou. "Mas o campo de batalha está em desordem! Sukune-sama anseia pelos seus sinais. Eu posso segurar esta besta aqui enquanto você recua! " A névoa desvaneceu e o caos do campo de batalha retornou — Kisada ouviu imediatamente os rugidos de mais oni e os gritos de suas tropas. Lá fora a névoa vermelha de combate, e o tabuleiro deslizou para a mente do campeão mais uma vez. Ele botou a mão sobre a bushi e aceitou, e se virou enquanto a guerreira corria até o monstro aprisionado, martelo em mãos. A imagem se perdeu momentos depois quando Kisada recuou, e a batalha engoliu a dupla. Kisada voltou-se para a Muralha para ver Yakamo rindo em sua sede de sangue e destroçando os ossos de um trio de guerreiros Perdidos. Com um berro, ele chamou o nome de seu filho, e o jovem se sobressaltou como em um sonho, então, sem palavras, correu para o lado de seu pai. Através de vários goblins e Perdidos, e da loucura de uma centena de pequenos combates, eles voltaram para as bordas do Muralha, onde Hiruma Yoshino e seus arqueiros estavam encordoando e disparando flechas tão rapidamente quanto suas mãos podiam se mover. Yakamo agarrou um deles, que, surpreso, gritou e quase largou o arco . "Prepare o sinal!" Kisada ordenou, e o arqueiro apressadamente agarrou uma flecha de junco especial e atirou-a contra o céu. À medida que se erguia para cima, uma trilha de poeira vermelha fina seguiu atrás do projétil, e então mergulhou no chão com um guincho penetrante que ecoou pelo campo. Quase instantaneamente, as forças do Caranguejo começaram a se retirar, recuando de volta para a Muralha, e com um uivo de triunfo, as forças das Terras Sombrias começaram a segui-las... Então Kisada ergueu alto o seu ''gunbai, e o golpe repentino e invertido de seu leque de guerra foi ecoado por um coro vibrante vindo de cima da Muralha à medida que inúmeros mecanismos eram liberados ao mesmo tempo. As linhas de frente das forças avançadas tiveram apenas tempo suficiente para gritar — quando podiam fazê-lo, não sendo mudas como os mortos-vivos — antes que fossem obliteradas por cada pedra, estaca e pedregulho, que as máquinas de cerco Kaiu puderam disparar. Por um breve momento, houve poeira e silêncio. Então o leque de guerra de Kisada acenou uma vez mais, e as tropas voltaram para o campo, ensanguentadas, mas decididas a continuar. ... Fumaça, oleosa e negra, emanava da pira dos mortos das Terras Sombrias, conforme os corpos — bakemono fedidos, Perdidos despedaçados, e pedaços de oni — eram jogados na crescente pilha por um grupo de camponeses cobertos dos pés às cabeças por roupões sujos e castanhos. Os Corvos da Lama eram uma visão comum depois de batalhas, ou atraídos pela necessidade de moedas ou obrigados a trabalhar como punição por algum crime. Era fácil distinguir um grupo do outro, já que os que estavam trabalhando por suas famílias carregavam bugigangas para afastar a Mácula das Terras Sombrias: amuletos amarrados às luvas, broches que guardavam papéis com orações rabiscadas e pulseiras gastas torneando pulsos magros. Eles seguramente sabiam que os encantos eram inúteis contra materiais tão abençoados tão graves, como o jade, que mostravam sinais de impedir a corrupção física e mental inerente às Terras Sombrias e suas criaturas. Os Corvos da Lama salpicavam de óleo onde quer que as chamas da pira vacilavam, forçando-as a sufocar a sua vil refeição de morte. Havia mais deles ali, percebeu de repente, do que havia visto em qualquer outro lugar. Tivera muitas batalhas em sua vida e bem como dores como as que ele sentia agora. Mas hoje havia sido diferente. As suas dores e os conflitos estavam piorando. Um dia, sua força não seria suficiente para dominar qualquer um deles. O som de passos trovejantes se aproximou, e o daimyô de quem seria a voz antes mesmo de ouvi-la. "Mas que batalha!" Yakamo exultou, rindo de orgulho. "E esta dificilmente é a única pira para os inimigo mortos. Na próxima vez, a escória das Terras Sombrias deveria nos poupar o trabalho e se jogar logo no fogo! " Kisada permaneceu em silêncio, e desta vez Yakamo não pareceu perceber isso, relatando como ele havia derrubado um trio de goblins com um único golpe de seu tetsubô. O campeão do clã virou a cabeça lentamente, e um samurai nas proximidades apressou-se para o seu lado, há muito acostumado aos gestos sutis de seu senhor. "Meu senhor?" "Havia uma bushi que me ajudou contra um oni trajado em obsidiana, permitindo que eu recuasse e focasse minha atenção em outro lugar". Kisada ordenou suavemente. "Descubra o que aconteceu com a samurai e me informe imediatamente". O vassalo curvou-se bruscamente e recuou, e Kisada voltou sua atenção para a Muralha Kaiu, a tempo de ver uma mensageira correndo em direção a ele. Yakamo fez como se fosse interceptar a mulher, mas parou quando a mensageira levantou um pano com o selo pessoal de O-Ushi, curvando-se diante do pai e do filho. "Meus senhores, peço desculpas. Lady Hida retornou, e ela pediu que eu solicitasse a sua presença. O irmão dela, lorde Sukune também foi convocado ". Kisada grunhiu em aceitação e gesticulou para que a mensageira guiasse o caminho, e ele e o filho mais velho a seguiram. "É uma pena que você não matou o oni você mesmo, pai", Yakamo disse pausadamente enquanto caminhavam. "Especialmente um trajado em obsidiana. Imagine a glória dessa morte! Você—" Kisada parou de supetão, e Yakamo ficou confuso por um instante, virando-se para olhar para o pai enquanto o daimyô cruzava os braços sobre o peito e se elevava toda a sua altura. "Preciso eu de glória, meu filho mais velho? Você acha que a família Hida exige isso? Ou que, de todos os Caranguejo, somos nós que buscamos tais coisas? " Yakamo abriu a boca para responder, mas um gesto de seu pai o fez fechá-la de novo. "Você deve aprender bem esta lição, filho mais velho", disse Kisada, mantendo a voz baixa. "A força é algo importante. A sua me lembra muito a minha mesma, quando eu tinha sua idade. Mas a força é ferro, precisando ser temperada. E está tudo bem em querer glória, mas ela não é nada sem pragmatismo. Lembre-se disso. Yakamo assentiu — um pouco mal-humorado, mas devidamente constrangido— e, com um grunhido conhecido, Kisada começou a andar de novo. Seu filho e seu séquito continuaram sem problemas depois disso. O-Ushi e suas tropas aguardavam no grande pátio logo após os portões da Muralha Kaiu, com armaduras salpicadas de sangue preto e um pequeno grupo de prisioneiros —alguns bakemono e um ogro —acorrentados em uma linha atrás deles. Quando Yakamo e Kisada se aproximaram, Sukune desceu os últimos degraus de cima da Muralha, sem fôlego e resfolegando ligeiramente, e O-Ushi gesticulou rapidamente para que um de seus seguidores oferecesse do cantil dela uma bebida para o seu irmão adoentado. "Acalme-se, irmão, eu sobrevivi", ela disse gentilmente, com a preocupação evidente em sua voz. "Estou vendo — nem todas as suas tropas — foram tão afortunadas", respondeu Sukune, recuperando o fôlego. "Isso e os seus prisioneiros me deixam preocupado. Eu esperava um número menor tentasse atravessar as nossas fileiras". A expressão de O-Ushi ficou sombria. "Na verdade, dois grupos tentaram atravessar a Muralha. Os goblins passaram pelo duto que Kaiu Shihobu mencionou, mas o ogro e seus irmãos realmente escalaram uma seção mais curta da muralha. Foi aí que as tropas foram perdidas — mas conseguimos capturar um deles mesmo assim. Irei entregá-lo à Kuni Yori-sama, como ele havia solicitado. " O rosto de Sukune ficou ainda mais pálido, e ele cambaleou por um momento, a implicação dos perigos fazendo-o vacilar. Yakamo rosnou e rilhou os dentes, estendendo as mãos sobre os cabos de suas armas. Apenas Kisada permaneceu calmo, assentindo devagar. "Envie um par de shugenja para os locais das batalhas para verificar a presença da Mácula — e certifique-se de que estarão bem equipados com jade". Sukune começou a abrir a boca para protestar, mas assentiu. "Eu vou verificar nossos depósitos, pai". Ele suspirou. "Eu sei que não haverá muito, mas farei o que puder. Torço para que eles cheguem a precisar. " A tensão foi interrompida pelo aparecimento do samurai com quem Kisada falara anteriormente, entrando no portão. Dois camponeses vestidos de marrom seguiam atrás dele, levando em uma maca um corpo coberto por um lençol. "Eu imploro o perdão de meu senhor", ele disse com uma profunda reverência. "Mas eu procurei no campo de batalha, como você pediu. O oni trajado em obsidiana está morto — encontrado com um martelo enterrado em seu crânio. "Infelizmente, ao movermos o oni, encontramos esse corpo em suas mãos". O samurai puxou o lençol para trás, revelando a forma imóvel da bushi, salpicada com o sangue preto do oni. "Parece que eles deram a própria vida para matar a besta". Kisada caminhou lentamente, observando pela primeira vez que o símbolo no elmo da bushi era dos Hida, sua própria família. A alça que segurava o mempô no lugar do capacete havia se soltado, e o daimyô cuidadosamente tirou a máscara. O vassalo arquejou, e Kisada ficou profundamente grata de que a exasperação do homem cobriu o seu próprio choque. "Ah, Hida Tomonatsu", disse o samurai. "Ela era uma guerreira promissora. O destino pode ser cruel. Pelo menos, ela morreu bem.” O rosto da bushi estava calmo, quase pacífico, estranhamente jovem para estar envolto por tanta armadura, e salpicado por tanto sangue. Kisada olhou para cima para ver O-Ushi o encarando, e por um momento algo nele tremeu como a corda de um shamisen se partindo. Ele recordou-se do primeiro momento em que cada um de seus filhos usou uma armadura — Yakamo, quase não cabendo em seu primeiro conjunto, mesmo em tenra idade; Sukune, padecendo sob seu peso; e O-Ushi, confiante como se ela nascesse para usá-la. Confiante como Tomonatsu tinha estado quando ela estava no combate, de frente para o oni, ao seu lado. "Dê-lhe um funeral apropriado, com todas as honras", ele se ouviu dizer, puxando a lençol de volta sobre ela enquanto reorganizava os pensamentos, trancando suas emoções de volta sob sua armadura. "Ela honrou sua família e serviu bem ao seu daimyô". O samurai curvou-se, e ele e os camponeses se afastaram com o corpo de Tomonatsu. Atrás dele, Kisada ouviu seus filhos conversando — Yakamo e O-Ushi discutindo suas respectivas batalhas, Sukune falando com um vassalo sobre encontrar o quanto de jade ele conseguisse — mas o Campeão do Clã Caranguejo quase não notou nada disso. Em vez disso, ele observou a trilha de Corvos da Lama trazendo vítimas: alguns para a enfermaria, gritando por ajuda; Outros para suas famílias, para serem limpos e vestidos com vestes simples antes da cremação, seus equipamentos pessoais seriam transmitidos adiante de acordo com a tradição. Outros ainda foram dispostos em filas, tão infectados com a Mácula, que deveriam ser queimados imediatamente no pátio menor, onde servos levavam troncos de cedros para as piras. Por longos momentos, ele observou as fileiras dos mortos, arrumados como peças em um jogo de tabuleiro. Os mais corrompidos deles seriam queimados em suas armaduras, não deixando nada para se enviar de volta às suas famílias, além de uma nota de agradecimento e pesar. Não seria em um papel tão elegante quanto o do Imperador, mas significaria algo. Para o Caranguejo, pelo menos. Os olhos de Hida Kisada finalmente se moveram para cima, seguindo as colunas de fumaça escura — em ambos os lados da Muralha, alimentadas pelos corpos inimigos e aliados — serpenteando como dedos negros no céu. Quanta fumaça precisaria para que o Imperador agisse? Ou toda Rokugan precisaria estar em chamas para quesua majestade notasse? right Categoria:Contos e Ambientação Categoria:Clã Caranguejo